Çâåðü
by dark-9
Summary: ×òî-òî âðîäå îòâåòà, "âçãëÿäà ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû"... íà ôèê "Óòðî"... "Êòî òû? - Çâåðü!"


Äèñêëåéìåð: ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå "ôàíôèêà ïî ôàíôèêó", òî áèøü âàðèàöèÿ íà òåìó "Óòðà" Ëèíû-ñàìà. Ïåðñîíàæè Ðîóëèíã ïðèíàäëåæàò Ðîóëèíã, ñþæåò - Ëèíå, à ÿ ïðîñòî èçâðàùàþñü ;-)  
  
ÇÂÅÐÜ  
  
Was - tust du   
Was - fuhlst du   
Was - bist du   
doch nur ein Tier!..   
Rammstein, "Tier".  
  
Âî ìíå æèâåò Îí.  
Èëè - ß Íàñòîÿùèé.   
Êîðî÷êà çàïåêøåãîñÿ ãðèìà, áåëèëà è îðíàìåíò ñòàíäàðòà ïîäñûõàåò çà ìåñÿö - îò ïîëíîëóíèÿ äî ïîëíîëóíèÿ. ß èçîáðàæàþ íå-ñåáÿ, íî ÿ - ýòî îí. Íå ñîêðîåøü.  
Áåëåñîå ïÿòíî õîõî÷åò íàäòåñíóòî-êðîøàùèìñÿ ñìåõîì, è âìåñòå ñ àëåáàðñòîâîé êðîøêîé ëóíû îñûïàåòñÿ ìîå ïðèòâîðñòâî. Âûëàìûâàþùàÿ áîëü çàâÿçûâàåò ñêåëåò óçåëêîì, ÿ êàòàþñü ïî ïðîïàõøåìó ïëåñåíüþ è ìûøàìè ïîäçåìåëüþ.   
À ïîòîì ñòàíîâëþñü ñîáîé, è íåïðèÿòíûå îùóùåíèÿ ðàññåèâàþòñÿ.  
Êàê ñåãîäíÿ.   
Ïî÷âà ìàñêè ïðîðàñòàåò øåðñòüþ. Çâåðü îñâîáîæäàåòñÿ èç íåáûòèÿ.  
Çâåðü - ýòî ÿ.  
Êîãäà ÿ ïðîáóæäàþñü, ëþáûå ñöåïëåíèÿ ðâóòñÿ. Ñëîâà è ðàçóì çàòåðÿíû â ïëîòíîé ïûëè, èíñòèíêòû - ñëþíà íà êëûêàõ. Ñèñòåìà öåííîñòåé - çàïàõ ñâåæåãî ìÿñà è öîêîò êîãòåé áåãóùåãî âîëêà, íåîòâðàòèìûì ïðåäñìåðòèåì ïðåñëåäóþùåãî äîáû÷ó.  
Âîëê - ýòî ÿ.  
ß îùóùàþ çàïàõ òåïëîãî, æèâîãî ñóùåñòâà. Æåðòâà. Åäà. Åãî ëèöî ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóåò.   
Î, êòî çàïåð ìåíÿ çäåñü? ß ãîëîäåí, ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ðâàòü ïóëüñèðóþùèå âåíû â êëî÷üÿ. ß æåëàþ îáëàäàòü æåðòâîé, ÿ áû èçðåøåòèë åãî ìîèìè êëûêàìè è çàëèë åãî ðàíû òåïëîé ñëþíîé. Âëàñòü íàä ñåðäöàìè - ýòî àòðèáóò ñûòîñòè.  
(Äà, ÿ ïîìíþ... ìèð - ýòî Äâóíîãîå, è Çâåðþ ñóæäåíî ïîêîðÿòüñÿ... )  
Íî íå ñåãîäíÿ. Ñòàÿ, îòêëèêíèñü, ÿ ïðèçûâàþ òåáÿ.  
(Óóóó!)  
Çàïàõè ïðîñòðà÷èâàþò íîçäðè. Øàãè è ãîëîñ òðåâîæàò, ñòåáåëüêè öèíîâêè çàïóòàëèñü â øêóðå. ß çàòàèëñÿ â óãëó, ìîé çàãðèâîê âçäûáëåí. Îáëèçàë êëûêè. Øóðøàùåå êðûñèííî-ìåëêîå, âüþùèéñÿ ïëþù çàáûë îòìåòêè. Øâàðê-øâàðê. Ðàçëè÷àþ íåóâåðåííîñòü è ëþáîïûòñòâî. Æåðòâà ïðèõîäèò êî ìíå, òðåïåùà îò áîãîõóëüñòâà è ïðåâîñõîäñòâà. ß òàþñü. Äàâàé æå ñûãðàåì â äðåâíþþ èãðó.  
(ß - Çâåðü!)  
È...  
-Àëå? - çâåíÿùå, ïðèçûâíî. Åãî ñëîâà ïðîðàñòàþò â ñòðàõ, è êèñëèíêà óæàñà ñîåäèíÿåòñÿ ñ àðîìàòîì ïîòà è ñàëüíûõ âîëîñ. Æèâîòíûå çàïàõè.   
Ðû÷àíèå áóëüêàåò â ìîåé ãîðòàíè, âûïëåâûâàÿñü âìåñòå â æàðêèì ÿçûêîì.   
-Ýé, êòî çäåñü? - Äâóíîãèé äåëàåò øàã íàçàä. Êàìåííûå ñâîäû îùåðèëèñü, ïîäîáíî ìíå. Ôèíàëüíûé îòñ÷åò. Ñåé÷àñ.   
Ìÿñî ðûâêàìè äåðãàåòñÿ ó äâåðè. Ìíå íåò äåëà äî èìåíè Ìÿñà. Çâåðü ïðèõîäèò ê òåáå, è íèêàêèå ïóòû öèâèëèçàöèè íå ñäåðæàò ìåíÿ.   
ß ïåðåêðûâàþ åìó ïóòü ê îòñòóïëåíèþ. Òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñâûñîêà, ÿ íåíàâèæó åãî õóäûå ðóêè íàä ìîåé ãîëîâîé. ß îòîðâó åãî ñóñòàâû è ðàñøâûðÿþ èõ ïî êàìåííûì ïëèòàì. Ìÿñî, ïîêîðèñü Çâåðþ!..   
Îí áëåäåí, àäðåíàëèí âûïëåñêèâàåòñÿ èç ïîð. Çàãíàííûé â çàïàäíþ, îí ïûòàåòñÿ êðè÷àòü. ß äóìàþ î âêóñå ãîëîñîâûõ ñâÿçîê. Ýòî ñøèáàåò ìåíÿ ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîé äðîæüþ.   
Ãîëîä íàïîëíÿåò ãëàçà, òî÷íî ñëåçû. Åãî ñëåçû ñìà÷èâàþò îäåÿíèå, è ìîé îñêàë çàñòàâëÿåò åãî áåññèëüíî ñïîëçòè âäîëü ñòåíû. Òåïåðü îí íå âûøå ìåíÿ.   
-Ï-ïîæàëóéñòà, - äè÷ü ñèëèòñÿ ìàõíóòü äåðåâÿøêîé.   
Äåðåâÿøêà îòïóãèâàåò ìåíÿ íà êàêîé-òî ìèêðîñêîïè÷åñêèé, âîëîñêîïîäîáíûé ìîìåíò.   
(Äåðåâÿøêà-àëàÿ-îãîíü-áîëü-ïðåêðàùåíèå-îñòàíîâêà-íå-äîïóñòèòü-ÿ-íå-äîëæåí-óáèâàòü-ÿ-îïàñåí-ñäåðæàòüñÿ-ÿ-÷åëîâåê-íåëüçÿ-íåëüçÿ...)  
Íî ïîòîì Âîëê áåðåò âåðõ  
È ÿ áðîñàþñü íà Æåðòâó.  
Ïåðâûì æå äâèæåíèåì êëûêîâ ÿ ðàñïàðûâàþ óçêóþ ãðóäü, ñâàëèâàåòñÿ ïðåñíàÿ îäåæäà, è ìîÿ ïàñòü çàïîëíÿåòñÿ ñîëîíîâàòûì, áåçóìíî ìó÷èòåëüíî-ïðåêðàñíûì êðîâàâûì ìåñèâîì. Êðèêè ðîæäàþòñÿ çäåñü, ïîä ìîèìè êëûêàìè. Àëîå â òåìíîòó áèåíèå óïîèòåëüíî ðàñïîëçàåòñÿ ïîä äâóõäþéìîâûìè ðåçöàìè.  
Åãî âîïëü - ïîöåëóé. Åãî ãóáû âñå åùå êðè÷àò, îí ñèëèòñÿ îòòîëêíóòü ìåíÿ îò ñåáÿ. Ó íåãî ìÿãêèå ãóáû, è ÿ îòêóñûâàþ èõ. ß îáëàäàþ èì, ÿ íàêðûë åãî ñâîèì òåëîì, è òðåïëþ, áóäòî èãðóøêó. Îí ïî÷òè íåâåñîì. Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê òû ïîêðè÷èøü òåïåðü, Åäà.   
Ñåðäöå òðåïåùåò ïîä êîãòÿìè. ß ñìûêàþ ÷åëþñòè, ñåðäöå ëîïàåòñÿ ñ ïëåíêîîáðàçíûì çâóêîì. ß ïîæèðàþ ñåðäöå, íàäåÿñü - îíî íå çàñòó÷èò âíîâü.  
Óáèòü. Íàñûòèòüñÿ.   
Çâåðü ñâåðøàåò åãî ìåññó.  
Óáèòûé ìíîþ óæå çàìåð, à ïåðâûé ãîëîä óòîëåí. Òåïåðü ìîæíî íå ñïåøà íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ñëàäêîâàòîé ÷åëîâå÷èíîé. Ðåáðà õðóñòÿò íà çóáàõ, ÿ æìóðþñü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.  
ß çíàþ, íî÷ü çàâåðøèòñÿ. Ïðèäåò óòðî, è ÿ âñïîìíþ ñâîå èìÿ, è èìÿ Åäû... è, âîçìîæíî, ÿ ïîæàëåþ... ÷òî íå ñóìåë ñäåðæàòü Ñåáÿ Íàñòîÿùåãî. Èíñòèíêòû âñåìîãóùè, èíñòèíêòû - Âñåâëàñòüå, íî ñòûä è áîëü, íàâåðíîå, ïðèäóò óòðîì...  
Óòðîì...  
Äî óòðà åùå äîëãî.  
Ïîýòîìó - äà çäðàâñòâóåò öàðñòâî Çâåðÿ!.. 


End file.
